The Donovan Family Christmas Story
by Six2VII
Summary: Bonnie and Matt are having problems, it takes their children and the spirit of the holiday to remind them how much they love each other and their family.


**A/N: This fic is a Monnie Fic for The Bonnie Holiday Shipfest-Family. Please excuse the grammar.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

"For unto you a child is born," Matt read aloud stopping when he heard the gentle snores. He looked down at his daughter. Her tiny eyes closed, her mouth agape. He was always amazed at how much she looked like Vicki. Besides the tan skin and moss green eyes she was the spitting image of his baby sister when she was seven years old. The floor creaked behind him. He turned to find his boy in the doorway. His customary bored expression in place when anything had to do with pink, dresses, and his baby sister. Matt smirked, slowly rising off the bed. He pulled the comforter up over his daughter and placed a kiss on her head. Mojo, Emily's chocolate lab took his place at her feet. He was the ever-vigilant guard dog. Matt moved towards the door stepping over tea sets, roller skates, and ninja stars.

"Dad," Mattie started. "Shh." Matt returned, glancing back at Emily's sleeping form. He turned off the light before closing the door. They both made their way to the front of the house. "Dad, I finished the dishes. Can we play Madden now?" Matt walked into the kitchen inspecting his son's work. The boy was on his heels. The room was spotless. "Good job, bud." Matt said rubbing his head. "We can play until ten then it's lights out. Santa's on his way." Mattie looked up at him with his eyes and Bonnie's face.

"Dad…Come on…I know Santa isn't real." Matt feigned shock and confusion. "What!? Who told you Santa wasn't real?" Mattie rolled his eyes. "Dad. I'm a warlock. I can see the future. Plus I'm too old for all that kid stuff." Matt sighed looking down at his first-born. He wanted to protect his kids for as long as possible from the harsh realities of life, of a supernatural life. He and Bonnie worked hard to make their childhood as normal and happy as possible with a little dashes of Bennett magic thrown in. "Oh really? Mr. Warlock. We'll play for an hour then bedtime. Go set up the game. I'm going to check on mom."

Matt waited until his son was in front of the TV. He cracked his bedroom door slowly, slipping in. He didn't want Mattie to see the room's interior. The room was filled with toys, clothes, books, bows, and wrapping paper. Ribbon and straps of paper littered their bedroom floor. Matt walked over to the dresser to pull out some pajama bottoms. He needed to be comfortable to play Mattie. His son was getting good. "Is Emily asleep?" Bonnie asked as she tied a ribbon around a parcel. The package moved and barked. Bonnie was already irritated by the animated puppy her daughter just had to have. It was ludicrous considering mojo, her real dog slept at her feet every night. Bonnie suspected it had more to do with Madison and Cecilia than actually wanting the toy.

"Yeah, Me and Mattie are going to play some x-box until about 10. Then I'll help you pull all this stuff out." Matt said hopping over a large Wolverine figurine to lean in and kiss his wife. "Just keep them away from this room is help enough. Emily has knocked on that door three times since dinner." Matt nodded looking around the room. It seems like the toys they had purchased had tripled. Bonnie glanced at her husband. She could tell he was calculating in his head. "So when we get done, I'll let you unwrap your gift. I'll give you a hint…you love to play with it." Bonnie smiled. Matt brow rose. His lips pull into a smile. "I can't wait, he said unzipping his pants and tugging them loose. He moved to step out of them and his foot hit a plastic box. He looked down and saw the game Mattie wanted but he and Bonnie agreed they couldn't afford.

"Babe, this is the game we said we weren't going to buy." Bonnie looked up at her husband but didn't say a word. Matt looked around the room again. "Bonnie this is way more than we brought the other day. I thought we had a budget." Guilt played across his wife's features. "Matt, Emmie and Mattie have been so good. Mattie helps around the house and looks after his sister. Emmie takes care of Mojo. They make stellar grades. I just want them to have what the other kids have." Matt jaw tightened. "By other kids you mean Madison Lockwood, Cecilia Salvatore…Jonathan and Grayson Gilbert." Bonnie glowered at her husband, but continued wrapping presents. Matt shook his head. "You don't think I want our kids to have everything they want. Money is tight. The Grill…" Bonnie popped her lips. Matt stared at his wife.

"The Grill, it's always the Grill." Matt looked away trying to reign in his emotions. He spoke through his anger. "The Grill is how we support this family. I bust my ass…" Bonnie laughed incredulously. "I don't bust my ass Matt? I work just as hard as you do. It's a few more gifts." Matt pulled on his pajama bottoms. "It looks like more than a few more…all to impress our friends." Bonnie shook her head. "You know what Donovan…It's Christmas and I'm not going there with you tonight." Matt sneered, "What does that mean?"

Bonnie was about to launch into the conversation they had had too many times, especially lately. Bonnie stopped when she heard a knock. Matt walked over to the door, opening it just a sliver. "Dad? Are you ready?" Mattie questioned. Matt exhaled looking into his son's eyes. He really was a good kid and deserved the world but they were having a bad year. Even on the good years he couldn't give his children the same things Stefan and Tyler could. The things Jeremy could. "I'll be out in a minute bud. Why don't you pop us some popcorn."

The little boy nodded solemnly, searching his father face for any sign. His parents were fighting a lot lately. Ciara said her parents fought a lot before they got a divorce. Then she moved away to California. Matt closed the door.

"Am I not enough for you anymore Bonnie?" Bonnie looked up at her husband. Her chest churned with so many different emotions but annoyance stood out. He always did this made everything about money. "If it's such a problem. I'll take some from the savings." Matt smirked. "You didn't answer my question." Bonnie picked up another package not meeting his eyes. "What do you want me to say? I love you Matt, but I can't keep doing this. Everything is about money with you." Matt was furious. He placed his hands on his head. He couldn't believe she just said that. "Because you make everything about money. Did the kids need all this crap? No. You just wanted to look good in front of Elena and Caroline knowing we can't afford it. And your answer to our money problems? Let's continue to pick away at our nest egg and our kid's college fund."

"How dare you suggest I'm selfishly risking our future. You know we have more than enough money saved for a rainy day. You make sure of it. You worry nonstop about the Grill and money, because you're the one trying to keep up with our friends. We are doing fine. Yeah I think my kids deserve the best like everyone else and you know what. We can afford it. And for the record I chose you. I choose you."

Matt walked to the door. He was tired. His son was waiting for him. "We can barely afford it." Matt said opening the door slipping back out into the hallway. He sat on the couch. His son immediately placed a controller in his hand. The two had just chosen their avatars when Emily made her way into the room rubbing her eyes.

"Daddy can you tell me a story." Mattie rolled his eyes. "Emmie pooh you're supposed to be in bed." He said as his daughter crawled into his arms. "But dad you didn't tell me our Christmas story. You forgot." Matt smiled down at the girl. He always told two stories on Christmas eve. The Nativity story and the story of how their family started on Christmas eve almost fourteen years ago. "You fell asleep love bug. So daddy couldn't finish the story. Here lie down and watch me and your brother play madden."

Emily climbed into the love seat across from her father as Matt spread a throw blanket over her. Matt knew how it felt to be the big brother with the little sister who commanded all the attention. He was also very upset with his wife right now, and didn't feel like telling the story.

Mattie watched his dad and his baby sister, and he thought about Ciara and what she said about her parents. "Dad, I kinda want to hear the story too." Mattie said looking at his father. Matt glanced at his son in surprise. Mattie hated what he what he called "mushy stuff." For the last two years the Donovan Christmas Story had been deemed "Mushy stuff" by the ten year old. What could Matt say? "Okay."

"One Christmas eve-"

"No wait." Emmie said rising. "Where's mama? You can't tell the story without Mama."

"I'm right here Bonnie said smiling at her seven year old. She picked her daughter up so they could snuggle together on the love seat." Bonnie had heard the exchange while she was wrapping gifts in their bedroom. Matt eyed his wife. Bonnie looked back at him expectantly.

"On Christmas Eve, about fourteen years ago I was working at the Grill. It had been a busy day. The last customers of the night took their time to eat and stayed well past closing time. When they finally got up to leave, I couldn't tell if I was happy or sad. On one hand I was happy because I was off and could stop working. On the other hand, I had no one to go home to. I had been alone for the last two Christmas Eve's."

Emmie, who had been falling back to sleep tucked into her mother's side, eyes popped open. "Daddy why were you alone? Where was grandma?" Bonnie smiled down at her sweet child, kissing her on the forehead.

"Grandma was visiting friends, and before you ask, I didn't like her friends so I didn't want to visit." Bonnie glanced at her husband. He was always protecting his mother.

"Weren't you scared to stay alone daddy?" Emmie asked genuinely concerned for her father. Matt smiled.

"Maybe at first love bug, but I got used to it." Emily thought about this. "Well," she began when her irritated brother stepped in. "Emily give it a rest. Let Dad tell the story." Emily scrunched her tiny face at her brother licking her tongue out at him. Mattie narrowed his eyes in response. "Okay that's enough you two." Bonnie warned.

"Anyway I went to the back once the customers left to put their dishes in the dishwasher and turn off the lights…"

**_Christmas Eve Fourteen years Ago_**

_Matt watched as the last of the patrons slid into their jackets, pulled on hats and wrapped scarves around their necks. They waved at him at the bar. "Happy Holidays" he called out as he made his way over to clear off the table. He had let the other staff go. He was capable of cleaning up after the small dining party and closing up. He thought he would be excited, but he wasn't. He could make it to the Christmas party his friends were having but Matt didn't feel like going this year. _

_Everyone had coupled off. Caroline was dating some guy from Whitmore. Damon probably would have his flavor of the week there. Stefan was in a weird relationship with a nurse he met while stealing blood. She was pushing forty but was still a looker. Tyler brought home a creole witch from New Orleans, and there was Bonnie and Jeremy. He could call Francesca and ask her to go with him but it was late and he didn't want to lead her on. He knew she was into him way more then he was into her and he hated hurting people's feelings. He missed his mom. He missed Vickie. _

_Nah, He would probably skip the party and show up to the boardinghouse for dinner tomorrow. He had a few cold brews and a month's worth of DVRed games to catch up on. He placed the plates into the gray tub and swiped the crumbs on the table into bowl. Charlene had already swept and vaccumed. He entered the kitchen scraping the leftover food into the trash and opening the dishwasher. He heard the front door bell chime. "Fuck!" he said aloud. He should have locked the door. "We're closed" he called out as he his palm smacked the swinging door. _

_He smiled when he spied her petite frame by the Christmas tree. The tree was decorated with beer caps and wine corks. Her nose wrinkled as she inspected a Woodchuck Amber cap. "You should really lock the door, you never know who or what can wonder in off the streets." Matt smiled an easy smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I can handle my own." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Let's see you handle Caroline when I tell her the Grill was closed and empty when I rolled by. Why aren't you at the party?" Matt moved around her not wanting her to see his frown. He turned the lock on the door. _

"_For your information the last guests left about five minutes before you showed up. I was cleaning up after them." Matt said moving away from the door. He moved around to the back of the bar to make sure everything in place. "I don't know if I'm going to make it tonight Bon. I'm pretty tired. Why aren't you at the party?" Bonnie grimaced. "We ran out of eggnog." She said sitting in front of Matt as he slid glasses into the overhead rack. He observed her bottom lip being pulled into her mouth. "Okay so I've known you since I was four. You know I can tell when you're lying right?" Bonnie sighed. _

"_Well it's Christmas, you know time for family and loved ones. I miss my Grams, my dad. And with me and Jeremy breaking up…" Matt stopped what he was doing. "What? When did you and Jer break up?" Bonnie stared at Matt. "It's been like three months, where have you been?" Matt shrugged in surprised. The last time he saw them together they were hot and heavy. "No really… now that I think about…seriously where have you been? You've been kind of MIA." Matt turned away from Bonnie wiping the back counter._

"_Matt?" He shook his head. "I don't know Bon. Living my life. Trying to get a handle on college. Working." Bonnie watched him carefully she could see it in his eyes in the hunch of his shoulders. "I've known you just as long Donovan… what's wrong?" Matt shrugged. "Nothing." Bonnie pursed her lips giving him the eye. He chuckled. "You may look like Ms. Sheila when you do that but it doesn't have the same effect." Bonnie's brow rose. "Fine. So I went on this trip with Rebekah and saw the world. It was great. She showed me a lot of shit, Bon, some amazing, some terrifying. Then I get back here and you're dead and Jeremy's back. Then you're back and Katherine's dead. I just… it's a lot. I miss Vickie. I miss my mom. And I love you guys. I would do anything for you and the gang but…"_

"_You want a normal life." He shook his head. "You need some space I get it." Bonnie climbed off the stool. "What you're leaving…" Bonnie headed to the door. "I want to give you something." Matt turned off the lights in the kitchen and grabbed his coat while he waited. Bonnie came back through the door and locked it. She smiled at him. "Merry Christmas Donovan." She held out a rectangular parcel wrapped in Atlanta Falcons paper. It was Matt's favorite team. _

_He smiled at the wrapping, but tore into the present anyway. He looked down at the frame. He started laughing. Bonnie had framed pictures of the gang over the years. He pointed down to one picture that featured him hugging Bonnie and smiling into the camera. "I remember this, the seventh grade dance." Matt chuckled getting lost in his thoughts. "Me and Tyler both had the biggest crush on you and I got mad cause he called you first. I asked Caroline to take this picture to make him mad." Bonnie face distorted into equal parts anger and embarrassment. "What? He called me? What am I property." _

"_What can I say, we were seventh grade boys we we're barbarians. It's funny how neither one of us ended up with you. Where did you find this?" He said looking down at the frame again. "It was in some of my old stuff. I'm cleaning out my house. I'm going to rent it and my Gram's house out while I'm in college... You and Tyler huh?" Bonnie said sitting at the table near the door. _

_Matt heart sped up a little bit. He chuckled nervously. Trying to find something to do. The air had shifted in the restaurant. He hoped that she had forgotten or she had miraculously never found out. When she came back to life, her and Jeremy had jump-started their relationship so he let it go. He had almost forgotten until this moment. _

_She had never brought it up but she wanted to know and his romp down memory lane had opened the door. Matt placed the frame on the table and rose to unplug the Christmas tree. _

"_Hey Matt." Bonnie said softly. He slipped into his coat grabbing his keys. "Yeah" he said not facing her. "I've also been cleaning out my emails. And I was rereading some of the emails you sent me the summer before last. Admittedly, I saved them." Matt walked over to the table picking up his frame. He went to the wall flipping half the lights in the Grill. Bonnie rose. "You did?" Matt questioned._

"_Yeah some of them, especially the few on the end were really beautiful." He flipped the second switch and walked to the door. "I'm going to head home? Are you going back to the party?" Bonnie looked at Matt he was clearly uncomfortable. "Nah I think I might head home myself." She said walking out into the night she started towards her car._

_Matt cursed under his breath. You're both alone on Christmas Matt. Ask her to come over. She just broke up with your good friend. It was three months ago. She's going to want to talk about those emails. That's why you wrote them so you could talk about them or not talk about them. Matt warred with himself. "Hey I was going to drank beer and watch old games. You want to come over. It'll beat cleaning on Christmas Eve." Bonnie smiled. "Yeah. Why not? I have eggnog, rum, funyuns, and frozen pizza in my trunk." Matt smiled. "I love funyuns." Bonnie giggled. "I know."_

_-o0o-_

_Bonnie sat on the couch waiting for Matt to come back into the room. She stared up at 8 by 11 of them at prom. It sat in the middle of his mantle. His arm wrapped around her middle as both their crowns hang crookedly on their heads. What ifs started popping in the witch's mind. What if she didn't have to fight for her life that night? What if April was not attacked? _

_He entered the room with a blanket and a frozen pizza cooked to perfection. Matt handed her the blanket. "Sorry it's so cold in here. I'm not used to guest. I turn the heat off while I'm at work and school to save on bills." Bonnie spread the blanket out covering her legs and threw some over Matt when he sat next to her. As the night wore on they both moved closer to one another._

_Bonnie had been there for hours and they still had not watched on full quarter. They were too busy talking, eating pizza, and drinking beer. "Oh my god is it 2?" Bonnie shook her head. She picked up her phone and gasped at all the curse-laden texts she had gotten from Caroline after she texted her that her and Matt weren't going to make it to the party. _

"_Damn, It doesn't feel this late." Matt exclaimed looking around. Bonnie leaned against the couch. "I know. I should go." Matt scrunched his face. "Bon it's like twenty degrees out. I have more than enough space. Plus you don't need to be out at this time of night. I worry about you." He added. Realization hit. He cleared his throat. "I worry about all of you. You know with the supernatural stuff and all…" Matt turned pink. Bonnie smiled. She was in a very good mood. "So you worry about Damon…" Matt nodded. "Mm Hm." He mumbled through upturned lips. "Did you send Damon fifty emails too?" Matt turned and looked at her a grin hanging on his lips. _

"_The trip with Rebekah got boring towards the end. I was starting to miss everyone. That's when I wrote the first emails. I was wondering what you were doing in Washington D.C. I was used to you coming into the Grill everyday and ordering a chocolate shake. I missed our conversations." Bonnie's brow rose. "Keep going." Matt sighed. "Then I came home and you weren't home. I was checking on you." He looked over to Bonnie. _

"_You or Jeremy sent that one lame email so I kept writing. The truth is Bon. I've kinda had a thing since you saved me at the pool. Then you started coming to the Grill everyday. Then we just so happened to go to prom together. I mean we won prom King and Queen. You looked beautiful. I realized kind of liked the idea. You being my Queen." Matt started to turn red again. Bonnie was smiling quite embarrassed herself. She thought about Matt and how he was there when she lost her father, hell when she lost herself, not that he remembered. He was a good man._

"_But like always everything went to shit when we found out you had died. I took it kind of hard. But you know what could I do? Jeremy was your ex. Even though we're all friends, the girls were your best friends. I just kind of stayed to myself and then you were back and with Jeremy so…" Matt said sitting up. Bonnie sat up too. _

"_Me and Jeremy decided to be friends months ago." Matt shook his head. He looked over to the witch. "What are you saying?" Bonnie sat back her eyes closing. "I'm saying I had a crush on you in eighth grade, then we both started dating different people so I let it go. You are one of my best friends and have always been there for me, and your emails…made me think about the possibilities. Possibilities that I've never been opposed too, possibilities that I've always been open too. We just never went there. You're a good person Matt Donovan and any woman would be lucky to have you."_

_Matt was blushing again. _

"_Bon anybody would be lucky to have you. Sometimes I think you forget that because you're such a sweet person, so giving. You're so beautiful…" Bonnie watched Matt as he launched into a dissertation of how wonderful she was. She was tired of all the talking. She grabbed his chin gently swinging his face around then planted a soft kiss on his lips. She smiled against his lips as her heart begins to pitter-patter. Matt's tongue swiped across her lips slipping into her mouth. Bonnie moaned as Matt pulls her into his lap._

Bonnie eyes bulged as she looks over to her husband. He always got lost in that part of the story. She cleared her throat. Matt looked around. Emmie was nestled into her mother's arms and sound asleep. Mattie sat looking traumatized. "That's enough story. Go get ready for bed." Matt said looking over to his son. "Ahh Dad. It's 9:40. Can we play madden for a bit?" Matt sighed. "For a bit."

"I'm going to put Emmie to bed." Bonnie stood her daughter in her arms. Bonnie thought about that night fourteen years ago. It was the beginning of an era of happiness Bonnie thought she would never experience. She tucked her daughter in, walking back through their home. She looked at the pictures that lined the wall. The etchings and crack showing how much life this house had contained. Their house was worn but it was theirs and full of love. She loved her family and the man who was furious with her right now, the man who declared his love in those emails, the only man who infuriated her beyond belief and who she couldn't live without. Sure they were going through hard times but in the end, they we're a family.

Matt finally coaxed his son to bed. He walked him into his bedroom making sure he got in bed instead of on his computer or on the platform that held his telescope. He turned to walk out the room when his son called out, "Dad? Are you and Mom going to get a divorce?" The boy couldn't stand it any longer. He had to know. He had to prepare. He had to be ready to help Emmie. Matt turned on his heels. "Where…No… No Son… Me and mom are not getting a Divorce. Me and Mom are a team. We love each other so much we drive each other crazy sometimes. I love your mom more than I can say. She's my Queen. There's no me without her." Matt said sitting on the bed.

"And no me without him. Or us without you and you're sister" Bonnie said in the door. "We're a family. There is nothing I love more than the people under this roof." Bonnie said squeezing Matt's shoulder. "That includes you kiddo." Bonnie said leaning down to kiss her son's head. "Mom" Mattie huffed. He folded his arms across his chest. "We talked about this." Bonnie giggled. "Mom." She mimicked. "Mattie we're not at school or in public so I thought it was okay to kiss you." Mattie thought about this.

"Okay, but only once a day." Matt chuckled. "Deal. I'll take my sugar anyway I can get it." She said stealing another kiss. "Mom!" Bonnie ruffled his head getting up off the bed. "What it's a holiday! Which means it's time to go to bed. No more talk about divorces. You'll scare you're father." She planted a giant kiss on Matt's lips before heading to the door. "Eww. That's gross." Mattie said covering his eyes. "No mushy stuff in my layer." Matt and Bonnie shook their heads. "Remember you said this in six years okay." Matt said switching off the light.

-o0o-

Bonnie lay in bed as Matt walked out of the bathroom. He climbed into bed. Bonnie put her palm face up between them as Matt grabbed it just like he had for the last thirteen years of their marriage. "I'm sorry I worry so much about money, and for bringing up our friends. It was a cheap shot." Matt kissed the backside of her hand. "Babe, I'm sorry I went behind your back and brought more toys. I guess I was trying to keep up with Joneses. And for ragging on you for just trying to be good provider. Don't ever think I don't want you." Matt shook his head.

"You provide too, and I can be tight." Matt turned to face his wife. "I love you Bonnie Donovan. Fourteen years ago you made me the happiest man on the planet." Bonnie smiled. "I know." Matt chuckled. "Oh you do?" Bonnie nodded. Matt leaned in to kiss his wife. "Hell, you're right." He loomed over her, lowering himself, settling his weight on top of her. His kissed her slowly and sensuously, inching her nightgown up. "I remember something about a gift you wanted to give me." Bonnie smiled against his lips. "I don't know. Maybe I should make you wait to Christmas morning." Matt deepened his kiss causing her heart to pitter-patter. "Or maybe not."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
